Coffee Machine
Just add your 2cents at the top. :-) Topics moved: User Interface Discussion Archived discussions: see bottom Current Topics Oct 27th 2005 *I'm having a real hard time getting links to work...either internal or external. The help files aren't much help, or I'm really missing something. Can someone either give me a hand, or can I just e-mail text updates to someone for them to deal with the links? I'm happy to write tons of stuff for this, but this link business is really starting to cheese me off. -- Steve Brown -- elvis (at) pd dot net * Hey Steve, sorry you're having problems with linking. A link is pretty easy, if you wanted to link to Steve Brown you would type Steve Brown and it would look like this Steve Brown. Now lets say you were being clever and wanted a link that said "creator of the Freehand" you could make a link like this creator of the Freehand and it would look like this "creator of the Freehand". Wikipedia has a wonderful reference page for all these wiki markups simply called How to edit a page. I find myself turning to that page every single time I write a wiki :) --Josh Parker 15:59, 27 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 26th 2005 * Do videos not work with the media: tag like audio files? See the page for this. --HB 06:36, 26 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 24th 2005 * Still unable to locate ANY such plug-in to enable embeded video inside MediaWiki. Unless someone knows of something now :-), I plan on doing some Wiki Hacking. I've experimented with a few things thus far, however nothing solid. I would like to try and make it resemble the already started media wiki tags, by using something like video:yoyoland.avi. B3Kid 13:48, 24 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 21th 2005 * Alright everyone, I just got clearance from our sponsor, MabusHosting, that we will have the bandwidth, and space requirements to host video! This is great! What does everyone think, would be the best way to integrate Video, into the wiki. And yes, I am up for WikiHacking, if need be. B3Kid 06:51, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Well Derek, you know you are my goto guy for hacking and I am your goto guy for video so I'll start shooting videos this weekend and you make it so I can embed them in wiki entries. --Josh Parker 15:55, 21 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Wow, that's great news. I'm looking forward to it. :) There's nothing like a video to show the flow of a trick. --HB 09:27, 22 Oct 2005 (PDT) 'Oct 20th 2005 * The Proyo page states that the company was owned by Hans V. I believe it was owned by Tom V. Can anyone confirm this??Flyguy 21:27, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Good catch Flyguy, that was my bad. It is fixed now. --Josh Parker 21:45, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 17th 2005 * Please take a look at the naming question at the top of Talk:Yo-yo Tricks. It's about proper names for tricks/mounts/moves. --HB 08:24, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 16th 2005 * I've started a discussion in Talk:Reviews with my opinion on changing how yo-yo reviews are done. Please drop in and comment. --ShawnF 20:22, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 10th 2005 * I experimented with the layout for trick diagrams. Here I tried a side by side layout, making the diagram elements change size while the diagram size stays the same. Is this confusing? Is this better compared to the trick description, where the elements are always the same size? --HB 02:21, 10 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 7th 2005 * Since there were several requests and I began to have doubts about it myself :), I reversed the order of this page. Archiving: fine, thanks. Tricks page: see discussion there. Community Portal: as I understand this is a standard page in MediaWikis. IMHO we should change the sidebar to contain our backbone pages. Read the User Interface Discussion for Info. --HB 12:17, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Oh, and another thing - what's the Community Portal page for? --GbH 02:00, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Tricks page is better now - good job. As you see, I've changed this page slightly, creating a simple format for archiving older posts (page would have got too large, otherwise). Hope this meets with your approval. --GbH 01:49, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Remember guys we do have the upload file thingy activated. Please feel free to upload images that have to do with any subject you are writing on. Do not submit copyrighted work without permission but I find that most places give permission easily because an article on the wiki doubles as ad for their company or yo-yo. --Josh Parker 20:42, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Done. Can we please change this coffee machine to add at the top???? Flyguy 17:45, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I'm not convinced that the format of the Trick pages is as good as it could be. Titles like 'Intermediate Techniques' are mostly subjective and will ultimately prove meaningless. There's already an issue where Suicide is classed as Advanced whereas Green Triangle is classed as Sidestyle - where's the logic in that? And where should, say, AA stuff be put - under the same Advanced heading as Suicide? Before it's too late and it gets out of hand, I'd suggest a revised classification system that's more along the lines of Fundamentals/Picture Tricks/Frontstyle/Sidestyle/Slack/Grinding/AA/AAA/Offstring/Counterweight. --GbH 16:56, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I am the culprit behind the empty pages. I understand your irritation. I didn't realize that adding the categories to the page would make the link turn "blue." Given that the work has already been done to list the yo-yo's, I will now try to fill in information for all of the ones that I know. This Wiki is in the early stages, let's swallow the irritation caused by empty blue links, and fill those suckers in. Also, I propose that we invert the date-ordering of this page. That way, to see the latest news, I will not need to scroll down every time. Anyone second? Flyguy 12:10, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * About creating pages: please do not create empty pages just containing a Category. Somebody just did that for lots of review pages. There is no problem creating the link, but do not create the page unless you write something meaningful there. I find it very frustrating, when I click on a link to an existing page that turns out to be empty. Thanks. --HB 07:58, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Igor: a history and people pages are a good idea. --HB 07:30, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 7th 2005 * Yoyo history? Important persons? Am quite new to this. Igor 21:05, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 6th 2005 * When thinking about how the tricks page should look, I wondered whether yo-yo tricks count as intellectual property. Any ideas? --HB 04:00, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oct 4th 2005 Archived Topics September 2005